<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe Place by Fushigikage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982433">Safe Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage'>Fushigikage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jisbon, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sua vida sempre fora repleta de preocupação e caos, entretanto Teresa Lisbon estava aprendendo a aproveitar os momentos de paz que sua nova vida lhe proporcionava.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Jane &amp; Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979025">Fascinação</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita">subarashiiashita</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que The Mentalist me atingiu como um trem e, ainda desnorteado com esse final, me encontro sofrendo (ainda que postumamente) com esse ícone de casal.</p>
<p>Nada aqui me pertence, nem a OC Annie - que, aliás, é cortesia da talentosa  SubarashiiAshita. Se depender da gente, o spin off 'tá pronto já. Aliás, se não fosse pelas nossas conversas e pelo apoio, esse humilde texto não estaria pronto aqui. Obrigado, shu &lt;3</p>
<p>Inclusive, vão lá dar um clique em Fascinação que é uma leitura leve e gostosa DEMAIS!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Teresa </span>
  <span>Lisbon</span>
  <span> estava acostumada a ter a casa cheia, repleta de pessoas fazendo bagunça e tirando a sua paz — afinal de contas, seus irmãos causavam um verdadeiro inferno dentro de casa. E mesmo após mudar da casa em que morava com seus irmãos, sua rotina seguia tensa, corrida e estressante. Os poucos momentos que tinha de calmaria eram em casa, após o expediente. Ainda assim, não era sempre que conseguia se distrair e abstrair dos problemas; até porque a profissão que escolheu exigia total dedicação e atenção. Por diversas vezes passou noites em claro pensando em algum caso ou alguma audiência em que fosse testemunhar. Logicamente, a sua dedicação rendeu frutos e deu possibilidades para que ela se tornasse a mulher, a agente do FBI, que era hoje.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com a água quente que caía pelas suas costas, repassava mentalmente tudo que havia acontecido na sua vida nos últimos anos. Sendo sincera consigo mesma, não se via como esposa ou mãe — se lhe dissessem dez anos antes que ela estaria casada com um </span>
  <span>ex-vidente</span>
  <span> (falso vidente, lembrava-se sempre) e teria uma filha com ele, não acreditaria. No entanto, ali estava ela: casada, mãe e vivendo a vida que sonhou ainda criança, nos tempos em que acreditava que viveria um conto de fadas. Patrick era um ótimo marido e pai, sempre fazendo questão de ajudá-la a cuidar da pequena Annie — o que era um alívio para ela. Mesmo sendo a irmã mais velha da família e tendo diversos sobrinhos, gerar a própria filha e cuidar dela era uma experiência totalmente diferente. Teresa, a mulher que estava acostumada a perseguir e prender bandidos e assassinos perigosos, sentia-se apreensiva sempre que sua filha ficava doente ou chorava um choro diferente, por exemplo. A pequena virou seu mundo de cabeça para baixo e ter alguém ao seu lado para ajudá-la nessa hora era muito importante.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nesses primeiros meses, ficava em casa com a filha durante o dia e via Patrick no fim de tarde, quando ele voltava do trabalho. Chegava sempre com um sorriso no rosto, não importa o quão difícil tivesse sido o dia; o beijo nos lábios de Teresa e o afago na filha eram de lei. Depois de se limpar e colocar vestes confortáveis, Teresa tinha alguns minutos para si — e, normalmente, usava esse tempo para tomar um bom banho relaxante. Costumava deixar a porta do banheiro entreaberta pois, mesmo que distante, conseguia ouvir a voz do marido seguido da risada de sua pequena Annie. Essa sinfonia de sons era como música para seus ouvidos. Vestia-se sem muita pressa, enquanto pensava em um jantar improvisado para aquela noite. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sem muito ânimo, foi até a cozinha resolver o que comeriam, já que Jane estava indo bem na tarefa de manter a filha distraída — e, precisava admitir, ele era bom em manter a menina calma e alegre. Colocou um pouco de água para ferver para o chá do loiro e, em seguida, olhou as panelas com as sobras do almoço. Percebendo que seria o suficiente para os dois, voltou sua atenção para a chaleira que em breve apitaria. Pegou a xícara preferida do marido e o chá para infusão em água quente. Não demorou para o aroma da camomila se espalhar pela cozinha e a morena não se privou de bebericar do líquido morno. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levando a xícara em um pires para Patrick, conteve-se ao chegar na sala. A sua frente, viu um Patrick Jane esticado e adormecido no sofá tendo a pequena Annie nos braços. A menina, por sua vez, dormia tranquilamente nos braços do pai, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Os dois com a expressão tão tranquila e relaxada que Teresa ficou ali, observando, por longos minutos. A morena não entendia qual era o poder que ele tinha sobre as crianças ou como ele conseguia acalmá-las dessa forma — mas isso não importava, não mesmo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não resistindo ao impulso de registrar esse momento de tranquilidade entre pai e filha, Teresa deixou a xícara na mesinha de centro e, usando o celular, tirou uma foto das duas pessoas que eram o motivo da felicidade. Com uma breve mensagem, enviou a foto no </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gostosos da CBI</span>
  </em>
  <span> — grupo que mantinha com seus velhos amigos — e não demorou para receber mensagens de Rigsby e Cho fazendo graça. Sabia que o loiro não gostava de se expor, mas ela gostava de mostrar esse lado carinhoso e gentil de Patrick para as pessoas.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deixando o celular de lado na mesa e bebendo do chá que agora tinha em mãos ficou ali, desfrutando da paz que tinha, finalmente, encontrado. Quando Annie acordasse, pensaria no jantar.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>